<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roadless Paths - Persona 5 Royal Afterstories by JackiFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654053">Roadless Paths - Persona 5 Royal Afterstories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiFlame/pseuds/JackiFlame'>JackiFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, OVA, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiFlame/pseuds/JackiFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small, post canon one-shot stories following the end of Persona 5 Royal, whilst also being connected to my original book Shrinking Violet. All are set in the same universe, with Sumire being the main love interest...and all are hopefully packed with wholesomeness as always. Still not sure how many of these I'll make, but it's at least good practice to see if I can pull off one-shot stories effectively.</p><p>Alongside the substories, I will also be including some alternate endings at some point, based off the two main ones you can get in P5R.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ryuji: Run Boy Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! Just as promised, here is the first substory chapter, with this one mainly focusing on Ryuji. Still not entirely sure about how I'll be formatting all of these, so please feel free to tell me how you found this chapter, so I can be sure people enjoy these extra parts I'm planning to do. So as I said, this part is mainly about Ryuji, with part of it being based off of a P5 comic I saw a while back. I also held a poll about another major part of this story in my Discord, so thanks to the people who gave their input there. In any case, hope you enjoy!</p><p>[Your POV]</p><p>
  <em>~Morning~</em>
</p><p>Sojiro: "Hey, Takamaki's here"</p><p>Morgana: "Lady Ann!"</p><p>You turned away from the dishes to see your friend, Ann waving to all of you as she entered into Leblanc.</p><p>Ann: "Heya!"</p><p>Yusuke: "Good morning"</p><p>Futaba: "Yo"</p><p>You: "Coffee?"</p><p>Ann: "Thanks, that'd be great"</p><p>You: "Coming right up. You go join the others"</p><p>Ann did as you said, joining the others to relax. While she chatted, you got to work making her a brew just how she liked, awaiting everyone else to arrive at the café before you continued with your day. It had been a week or so since your party, and you had slowly gotten into a rhythm with your new living. Working at Leblanc was fun, with the added bonus of being able to see some friendly faces every day. But yeah...things were good, and today was a special day after all. Today was the day of Ryuji's race, the one that he had been training hard for all this time. You had agreed a while back to come cheer him on, but what he didn't know...is you were planning to show up with everyone, determined to give him as much support as you can for the competition. Coordinating with the others, you would meet up at Leblanc, getting some work done before Sojiro was kind enough to let you go see your bud.</p><p>Ann: "Hm? What are you guys up to?"</p><p>Futaba: "Making banners to hold up. Hey Inari! Is this part okay?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Hm...I would say so, yes"</p><p>Futaba: "Mwhehe, maybe I'm getting a knack for this art thing. Watch out Yusuke, I'm coming for that character trait of yours!"</p><p>Yusuke chuckled to himself, with you seeing him give Futaba a smirk from the corner of your eye.</p><p>Yusuke: "Heh, come and try"</p><p>Ann: "Easy you two. Mind if I help?"</p><p>Futaba: "More the merrier!"</p><p>As the others continued their work at the booth, you finished up Ann's cup, handing it to her. The door swung open as you did, opening up to Makoto and Haru.</p><p>Haru: "Good morning to you all!"</p><p>Makoto: "Hey there. Hope you weren't waiting too long for us"</p><p>You: "Nah. We still got plenty of time until the competition starts"</p><p>Sojiro: "You kids planning to bring drinks to this thing? Pretty hot out today"</p><p>Makoto: "Already taken care of"</p><p>Makoto placed down a bag on the table, some drinks and other items inside of it.</p><p>Haru: "We picked up some snacks too"</p><p>Sojiro: "Well alright then. Hey, why don't you go join them"</p><p>Sojiro motioned towards the table as he spoke to you, a smile on his face.</p><p>You: "I'm on the clock though"</p><p>Sojiro: "Relax, let me worry about stuff like that. Go on"</p><p>Seeing no reason to argue, you hung up your apron and headed out from behind the counter, sitting down with the others to chat until Sumire arrived. The banners were pretty much complete, you had the directions to the competition mapped out, and everyone seemed good to go. A few minutes passed, and the door swung open once more, Sumire joining the rest of you, wearing the blue dress she had bought with you a while back. You stood up to greet her, your lover giving you a hug and a quick kiss.</p><p>Sumire: "Sorry I'm late!"</p><p>Yusuke: "Not at all. You're right on time in fact"</p><p>Ann: "Everyone good to go?"</p><p>You: "Looks like it"</p><p>Everyone began packing up their things, ready to head out to see Ryuji.</p><p>Sojiro: "You kids go cheer him on for me, got it?"</p><p>Haru: "We will boss!"</p><p>With everything gathered up, you filtered out of the café one by one, waving goodbye to Sojiro as you all left and headed out into Yongen.</p><p>Morgana: "Alright, you got the directions, right F/n?"</p><p>You: "Good to go. Follow me"</p><p>With that, you began your journey to the competition, keeping together as a group as you all rode the trains to your destination. It was fun hanging together as a group again, wanting to enjoy your spring break with everyone as much as you could. It wouldn't be long until everyone was back in their schoolings, and you would need to focus on your work...but for now, you had a good friend to spur on...</p><p>
  <em>~Daytime~</em>
</p><p>Competition Attendee: "Alright, looks like you're all signed in. The races won't be starting for a while, so feel free to relax until then"</p><p>Ann: "Will do! Thanks"</p><p>You walked away from the entry desk, heading over with everyone to the main race track. Around the place were a few stands here and there, but the track definitely had a prominent air of professionalism. Nearby, you could see a few teams getting ready for their races, chatting with their coaches and sorting out orders for who would compete when and where.</p><p>Makoto: "Can anyone see him?"</p><p>Sumire: "Nothing yet"</p><p>Haru: "Oh! There he is!"</p><p>Haru pointed towards a group, turning your gaze towards them and quickly picking out your yellow haired friend.</p><p>Ann: "Hey Ryuji!"</p><p>His gaze darted straight to you all as soon as he heard Ann, seeing her, along with some of the others waving to him. He quickly excused himself from his team, rushing over to you in his track-wear.</p><p>Ryuji: "The heck you guys doing here?"</p><p>Makoto: "It's your big day isn't it?"</p><p>Futaba: "So we all came to cheer you on!"</p><p>???: "Seems you got quite a crowd for you Ryu-Ryu"</p><p>Another person quickly appeared behind Ryuji, grabbing him in a headlock. It was a girl, also dressed up in track gear. She had brown hair and tanned skin, a grin on her face as she kept Ryuji in her grip.</p><p>Ryuji: "H-Hey, knock it off, you're crushing me! And don't call me that!"</p><p>???: "Hey, you should be grateful to get THIS close to any girl"</p><p>Eventually, he got out of her grip, an irritated look on his face as he brushed himself off. He locked eyes with the girl, looking at her attire.</p><p>Ryuji: "What are you wearing that for?"</p><p>???: "Hm? It's hot isn't it? Why? You staring or something?"</p><p>The girl leaned closer to Ryuji with a smirk, the blonde's face reddening up a bit as she did.</p><p>Ryuji: "H-Hell no!"</p><p>The woman seemed unconvinced, but relented with her teasing, turning to face all of you.</p><p>???: "So, gonna introduce me to your lil fanclub?"</p><p>Ryuji: "Ugh...this is my senpai, Haya Hirano. Haya...these are my friends"</p><p>Haya: "Oh, so you're the ones Ryuji talks about!"</p><p>Futaba: "Uh...what's with the 'Ryu-Ryu' thing?"</p><p>Ryuji: "Not you too!"</p><p>Haya: "His Mom came out to practice once. Kept calling him by that lil nickname"</p><p>Ryuji: "Stop iiiit!"</p><p>Ryuji let out a heavy groan of annoyance, upset that others had learned his secret... especially Futaba, the ginger haired girl sporting a devilish smile.</p><p>Haya: "Teasing aside, it's nice to meet you all"</p><p>Makoto: "Likewise. Are you here to compete as well Hirano-san?"</p><p>Haya: "Used to, but not anymore. Now, I just volunteer for the track team occasionally...someone's gotta make sure these punks aren't slacking when coach isn't looking"</p><p>Haya rustled up Ryuji's hair as she said that, the blonde escaping her grasp quickly.</p><p>Ryuji: "I've been working my ass off ya know!"</p><p>Haya: "I'm just messing. You guys have been doing great, you especially Sakamoto"</p><p>Ryuji: "O-Oh...well...y-yeah..."</p><p>Ryuji scratched the back of his neck nervously, not knowing what to say in response to an actual compliment from his senpai. Wanting to help him out, you continued the conversation, introducing everyone.</p><p>You: "Well, I'm F/n. This is Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Futaba, and Sumire"</p><p>You gestured to each of them as you went through the list, Morgana popping out of your bag once you had finished, with you gently petting him.</p><p>You: "And this is Morgana"</p><p>Haya: "You were serious about him smuggling a cat? I thought you were just exaggerating stuff"</p><p>Ryuji: "Nah, this guy's just as awesome as I said"</p><p>Ryuji gave you a smirk and a fist bump, happy to have you and the others here. Behind him, you could hear some yelling, his coach calling him back to the team.</p><p>Ryuji: "Sorry, gotta run!"</p><p>Haya: "You trying to be funny?"</p><p>Ryuji: "You know what I mean!"</p><p>Sumire: "Good luck on your races!"</p><p>Ann: "We'll be rooting for you!"</p><p>With those words of encouragement, Ryuji ran off to the others. Haya stayed behind, continuing to chat with you all.</p><p>Haya: "You guys ever been to a sports competition before? Get the feeling most of you are out of your element"</p><p>You: "Been to a few gymnastics competitions before, but never anything like this"</p><p>Haya: "Well, how about I tag along for a bit? Gotta look like I'm doing something after all. I can explain how this all works, and in exchange, you can tell me a bunch of embarrassing stories about Ryuji. Fair?"</p><p>Makoto: "I suppose so?"</p><p>Haya motioned you to follow her, your group continuing on as she began to explain how the races would work. As she did, you hung back for a bit with Sumire, Ann joining alongside you as you chatted quietly.</p><p>Sumire: "That was...rather interesting"</p><p>You: "They do seem rather close"</p><p>Ann: "I'd say. Did you notice?"</p><p>Sumire: "Notice what?"</p><p>Ann: "They called each other by their first names. Totally suspicious"</p><p>Before you could respond, you suddenly felt a vibration in your pocket, the same being felt by the rest of your group as they took out their phones and looked at the chat.</p><p>
  <b>System: Futaba set Ryuji's nickname to </b>
  <b>Ryu-Ryu</b>
</p><p>Makoto: "Futaba..."</p><p>Futaba: "Couldn't resist"</p><p>Haya: "Hah, nice!"</p><p>Makoto: "As we were saying. The competition is point base, correct?"</p><p>Haya: "Yup. Got three main races: relay, long distance, and short distance. Ryuji's our runner for the long distance, and our anchor for the relay"</p><p>Yusuke: "An anchor? Are we fishing now?"</p><p>Morgana: "What about fish? I'm starving!"</p><p>Haya: "It's a term for the last runner in a relay race"</p><p>Yusuke: "Ah, I see"</p><p>You found a spot near the track, setting your things down as you continued chatting with Haya.</p><p>Ann: "So, you've known Ryuji since he started at his new school, right?"</p><p>Haya: "Yup, bout a year. I'm basically the track team's manager, even though I'm out of that school now. Then one day, this yellow haired punk comes up to us during practice, with this serious look in his eye, and asks to join. He even bowed and everything!"</p><p>Morgana: "Seems that blonde monkey CAN have some manners when it suits him"</p><p>Haya: "So after a long laugh, I had him try out, and here we are today. Even with that bum leg of his, he still did great all year"</p><p>Yusuke: "You seem almost proud of him"</p><p>Haya: "Hard not to be. After all, he and his team wouldn't be here if they weren't at the top of their game"</p><p>You: "Guess that goes for the other teams too though..."</p><p>Haya: "Competition is definitely gonna be fierce. Top place in this is worth a lot... especially to colleges"</p><p>Futaba: "Ryuji really needs to win this..."</p><p>Makoto: "If he does, he'll finally be able to get that scholarship he talked about"</p><p>Ann: "To help his Mom..."</p><p>You all slowly began to realise the seriousness of this competition. Coming here, you had expected a fun filled day of cheering on your friend and chatting where you could. But now here...you understood how much was riding on this for Ryuji...</p><p>Haya: "I had a feeling it was something like that..."</p><p>Haru: "He...didn't tell you?"</p><p>Haya: "Nope, but I had a feeling. Every time we talked about the competition, he'd have that serious look in his eye. He's been training so hard for this... probably harder than anyone on his team"</p><p>You looked over towards Ryuji, the blonde listening intently to his coach as they talked about the upcoming races.</p><p>Haya: "When I ran track, it was really just for fun and exercise. I never planned to take it to the professional level. But seeing Ryuji out there...juggling classes, therapy on his leg, and training...it sure was something"</p><p>You: "He always was the type to put a hundred percent into this kinda stuff"</p><p>Haya: "Heh, true...I think that's one of the things I like most about him"</p><p>You looked out of the corner of your eye at Haya, a smile on her face as she looked over towards Ryuji. Suddenly, she sprung back to life, turning to you all.</p><p>Haya: "Welp, think its about time I stop slacking and get back to work. Come find me if you wanna ask any more questions...or if you know anything else I can tease Sakamoto with"</p><p>With a wave goodbye, Haya rushed off to continue her work, leaving the rest of you to chill until the races.</p><p>Yusuke: "She was rather odd"</p><p>Morgana: "That's something, coming from you"</p><p>Yusuke: "Hey!"</p><p>Ann: "Hm..."</p><p>Sumire: "Is something the matter Takamaki-senpai?"</p><p>Ann: "...has a cute nickname for him, admires how hard he tries, and even bullies him..."</p><p>As Ann spoke, you quickly cottoned on to what she was thinking, comparing Haya's interactions with Ryuji...to you and Sumire.</p><p>You: "...you don't think...?"</p><p>Ann: "She totally likes him!"</p><p>Morgana: "For real?!"</p><p>Ann: "Trust me. If anyone knows about this stuff, it's me"</p><p>Haru: "I must admit, they do seem particularly close with one another"</p><p>Futaba: "But his charm stat is in the negatives...we established that ages ago!"</p><p>You: "There's a person for everyone out there..."</p><p>You looked over at Sumire, your lover smiling at you as you said that and gently resting her head against your shoulder.</p><p>Makoto: "That's enough gossiping for now. Remember, we're here to cheer them on, aren't we?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Indeed. It looks like the first race will be starting shortly"</p><p>Futaba: "The schedule on their website says the relay is up first"</p><p>You could see the teams getting ready to compete, an announcer welcoming everyone to the event as they got into position. You did so as well, getting your banners up in the area Ryuji was planning to be stationed at. One by one, each of the teams got into position, now able to see Ryuji on the track stretching. A few moments later, he got into his starting position, looking along the track to see the first racers getting set to sprint. With the bang of a gun, the race was off, the competitors rushing along the track towards their teammates, batons in hand. From your position, you followed along each of the racers, Ryuji's team doing well, but currently not in first. The baton continued around the track until Ryuji was up next, the blonde readying himself to catch up into first hopefully. As soon as he got the baton, he dashed down the track at incredible speeds.</p><p>Ann: "Come on Ryuji!"</p><p>Haru: "You can do it!"</p><p>You: "You got this man!"</p><p>You could see a small grin on his face as he rushed to the finish line, pushing himself as hard as he could. At the end of it, he crossed the line in second place, quickly trying to catch his breath. His teammates joined back up with him and their coach to discuss what occurred during the race. After that, Ryuji jogged over to you all.</p><p>Ryuji: "Thanks for the support guys"</p><p>You: "You okay?"</p><p>Ryuji: "Yeah. Second ain't bad, and we can still pull this off as long as we get decent positions in the other races"</p><p>Ann: "That's good to hear"</p><p>You: "You did good out there. Leg seems to be holding up okay"</p><p>Ryuji: "Guess I got that therapy to thank huh?"</p><p>Haya: "Hey! Good work out there"</p><p>Haya joined up with you all again, chucking an energy drink at Ryuji, which the blonde quickly began to drink.</p><p>Haya: "You practically saved that thing for the rest of your team"</p><p>Ryuji: "Everyone's trying their hardest...ain't no way I'm gonna be mad at any of 'em"</p><p>Haya: "Heh...you're more forgiving than me, that's for sure. Coach says you earned a breather until the long distance. Why don't you hang with your friends until then?"</p><p>Ryuji: "But what about warm ups with the others. I should-"</p><p>Haya: "Relax. You got plenty of time, and it won't help to obsess over it. Besides, they all came out to see you, didn't they?"</p><p>Haya gave Ryuji a strong pat of the back before heading off, Ryuji seeming to have taken her advice as he stuck with you all.</p><p>Ryuji: "So...what you think of your first race?"</p><p>Sumire: "It was pretty intense. Definitely not like anything I've done in gymnastics"</p><p>Ryuji: "Got that right. All about speed when it comes to this stuff. Ain't gotta be pretty...it just has to get you over that finish line"</p><p>Yusuke: "You are right about that. Your technique wasn't picturesque in the slightest"</p><p>Ryuji: "What was that?!"</p><p>Makoto: "Settle down you two"</p><p>Morgana hopped out of your bag suddenly, a disheartened look on his face.</p><p>Morgana: "F/n! When are we eating?!"</p><p>Sumire: "It would be nice to know..."</p><p>Sumire's stomach let out a heavy grumble, signaling her need to satiate her appetite.</p><p>Makoto: "Well, we have some of the snacks I brought, and some of the stands here sell food too. Why don't we have a look around?"</p><p>Haru: "Sounds good"</p><p>Everyone began working their way towards the stalls, hoping to grab some lunch while the short distance race was getting ready. As you began walking, you felt Ryuji's hand on your shoulder, turning around to look at your friend.</p><p>You: "You want something too?"</p><p>Ryuji: "No- well yeah but- running on a full stomach ain't a good idea. A-Anyways that ain't what I'm asking"</p><p>You: "Hm? What's up?"</p><p>Ryuji: "You uh...got a minute to talk?"</p><p>Sumire: "Senpai?"</p><p>You looked back over to the group, everyone waiting for you. Whatever Ryuji wanted to talk about, it was clearly important.</p><p>You: "Give us a bit. We'll catch up"</p><p>Their hunger outweighed their curiosity, the group continuing on as you headed off alone with Ryuji away from the track.</p><p>Ryuji: "So, you been chatting with Haya much?"</p><p>You: "A bit. She seems fun"</p><p>Ryuji: "Heh...yeah...though she's definitely a handful when we're tryna get practice done"</p><p>You: "You know...for someone you introduced as your senpai...you both seem pretty comfortable calling each other by your first names"</p><p>Ryuji: "W-Well...t-thats just cus...s-she's so annoying ya know?! A-Ain't no way I'm calling her my senior when she messes with me!"</p><p>You: "Uh huh..."</p><p>You could see the red on Ryuji's face, your friend trying to brush it off...to very minimal effectiveness.</p><p>Ryuji: "S-She say anything embarrassing bout me?"</p><p>You: "Just about how she laughed when you joined the track team. Was thinking of sending her that pic of you in that tux though..."</p><p>Ryuji: "You still have that?! I thought you deleted it!"</p><p>You: "I'm just screwing with you man"</p><p>Ryuji: "Sheesh. I get enough of that already..."</p><p>Ryuji let out a heavy groan, clearly unable to handle all the teasing he had been getting today.</p><p>You: "She also said she liked how determined you were at track..."</p><p>You watched out of the corner of your eye as Ryuji's gaze shot open and towards you, your friend seemingly shocked at what you just said...as you had expected.</p><p>Ryuji: "She...she said that?"</p><p>You: "What's going on between you two?"</p><p>Ryuji: "W-What you mean dude?"</p><p>You: "You know what I mean..."</p><p>Ryuji averted his gaze from you, keeping silent in response to what you had said. You stayed there for a while without saying anything, waiting for Ryuji to speak.</p><p>Ryuji: "I...I'm planning to ask her out...if I win my next race..."</p><p>You: "Thought it'd be something like that"</p><p>Ryuji: "Heh...that obvious?"</p><p>You: "A little. Plus...I know you man..."</p><p>Ryuji chuckled at that, clearly happy to have his feelings out in the open to who he considered to be his best friend.</p><p>You: "You really like her, huh?"</p><p>Ryuji: "This whole year, she's always supported me, helping me out as much as she could to make sure I could get here. And then...she tells me not to worry about the next race...fat chance of that happening. Even if I win the thing, I got no frickin idea what I'm supposed to even say to her"</p><p>You: "Just ask her out. It doesn't have to be complicated"</p><p>Ryuji: "Easy for you to say! You're all charming and crap with Yoshizawa. Most charming date I can think of is going out for noodles. I...I ain't like you"</p><p>You: "Is that what you think? Ryuji...when I first asked Sumire out...I was a nervous wreck. I was stuttering all over the place, and had no idea what I was doing"</p><p>Ryuji: "For real?"</p><p>You: "Just talk to her. If she feels the same as you do, it won't matter where you take her...as long as you can have fun together"</p><p>You gave your friend a light pat on the back, Ryuji giving you a smile as he took your words to heart.</p><p>Ryuji: "Thanks man"</p><p>You: "Anytime. Bout time I got to be your wingman after all"</p><p>You could hear nearby that the next race was starting soon, the announcer introducing the next event to all the observers.</p><p>Ryuji: "I gotta get going. Gotta go cheer my teammate on after all"</p><p>You: "Right. Good luck in the long distance. We'll be supporting you all the way"</p><p>With a nod and a fist bump, Ryuji jogged off to join his team, with you heading over to the food stalls to regroup with the others.</p><p>Sumire: "Heya senpai. Some of the stands were selling food I know you like, so I grabbed you some"</p><p>You: "Thanks"</p><p>Sumire handed you your lunch, all of you finding a space to chow down as you watched the short distance race.</p><p>Morgana: "What did Ryuji want?"</p><p>You: "Nothing much, was just nervous about the race"</p><p>Futaba: "We'll cheer him on extra hard! Totally gonna buff up his speed"</p><p>You didn't feel right sharing Ryuji's secret with the others, knowing he would tell them in his own time if things went well. Regardless though, Futaba was right, with you now having one more reason to cheer Ryuji on as hard as possible. After a nice lunch, the race was over, with Ryuji's team having taken first this time. As long as he performed well in the final race, they could take the win! You all agreed not to distract your friend as he readied himself for the final challenge, watching as his teammates, coach, and Haya were all encouraging him in preparation for the last event. Eventually though, it was time, as Ryuji stepped onto the track for the last time, for this final race. You all got into position at the start line, your banners raised up as Ryuji got into his starting position.</p><p>Race Starter: "On your marks..."</p><p>Ryuji lowered himself down, his fingers on the starting line alongside his competitors.</p><p>Race Starter: "Set..."</p><p>A calm breath came from Ryuji, your friend relaxing himself...for this final push. With a loud shot from the pistol, they were off, all of the racers rushing along the track. You watched as Ryuji sprinted by you, yelling out to him.</p><p>Yusuke: "You can do it!"</p><p>Morgana: "This is your moment!"</p><p>Ann: "Come on Ryuji!"</p><p>Haru: "Do your best!"</p><p>Makoto: "We all believe in you!"</p><p>Sumire: "Run Sakamoto-senpai!"</p><p>Futaba: "Moving the speed of sound, fastest Ryuji around!"</p><p>You: "Ace this thing!"</p><p>Ryuji was reaching speeds you had never seen him get close to before, slowly inching ahead of the other competitors. They were all approaching the finish line, as you heard one more final cheer.</p><p>Haya: "Come on! You haven't come this far to get second, have you!?"</p><p>Ryuji let out a loud yell, one final burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he crossed the finish line...</p><p>...in first!</p><p>He had done it, all of you cheering for your friend as he took home the win! You could see as his teammates crowded around them, all smiling at him and patting on the back, even his coach seeming proud. You caught his gaze for a moment, your friend giving you his classic grin, with a huge thumbs up. All you could do was smile back, happy to have been able to see him succeed today. It wasn't long before the ending ceremony occurred, Ryuji's track team being handed a golden trophy to commemorate their victory. As the all celebrated, Haya watched from a distance, a smile on her face. From afar though, you observed as Ryuji walked over to her, exchanging some conversation with her that you were too far away to hear. A moment later, she walked past him, planting a small kiss on his cheek before heading off on her way.</p><p>Ann: "Did...did she just..."</p><p>Futaba: "...kiss him?!"</p><p>Ryuji slowly made his way over to you, holding a hand up to where Haya had pecked him on the cheek.</p><p>Ryuji: "We're uh...we're going to the movies this Friday..."</p><p>All you could do was laugh, pulling your friend into a huge hug, which everyone else joined in for quickly. Today had truly been perfect. As you let go of your friend, he walked away, seemingly still in a trance, unable to comprehend everything that had just happened. A split second later though, he yelled out a cry of victory into the air, pumping his hand up in triumph.</p><p>Ryuji: "Hell yeah!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yusuke: Worth a Thousand Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Been a while, but I'm finally back with another chapter. Finally out living in my new place in London, so lots has been keeping me preoccupied unfortunately. However, since I'm currently bedridden recovering from a cold, I see no reason to not get a little writing done. Special thanks to <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/rocketryan15">rocketryan15</a> on my Discord for suggesting one of the major ideas for this chapter, as I was kinda having trouble thinking of an afterstory subject for Yusuke. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>[Your POV]</p><p>
  <em>~Evening~</em>
</p><p>You: "Thank you very much! Hope we can see you here again"</p><p>You gave a sincere farewell to the final customers for the day, with an elderly couple smiling at you as they left Leblanc. It was April now...having been around a year or so since you had started working at Leblanc. You had enjoyed every moment of it, getting visits from the others, especially Sumire, on occasion.</p><p>Sojiro: "Good work today kid. You mind closing up?"</p><p>You: "Going somewhere in a hurry? Got another date lined up?"</p><p>Sojiro: "Heh, not tonight. Futaba keeps pestering to watch this anime movie thingy with her, and I promised her tonight would be the night"</p><p>You: "Consider it done"</p><p>Sojiro gave you a thankful smile, pulling on his coat and hat to leave before turning to face you once more.</p><p>Sojiro: "Oh, and would you check on Kitagawa? He hasn't been down from his room in a few days now"</p><p>You: "And you're only getting worried now?"</p><p>You looked at Sojiro sternly, unimpressed that he hadn't checked on your friend.</p><p>Sojiro: "I got a business to run here. He's already freeloading...not my job to make sure the kid doesn't starve up there"</p><p>You rolled your eyes as Sojiro left the empty café, leaving plenty for you to do. That could wait however, as you needed to make sure Yusuke was alright. Heading on up, you were greeted by the dark attic space, flipping on the light to brighten it up. The space had changed plenty from when you had stayed there, canvases with vibrant artworks all around you, taking every inch of space. Your admiration for your friend's art was put on hold however, as you looked to see him collapsed on the ground. You rushed over, a worried look on your face.</p><p>You: "Yusuke?! Yusuke are you okay?! Say something!"</p><p>The only response you got...was the heavy sound of your friend's stomach rumbling, Yusuke groaning out in response to it as he opened his eyes.</p><p>Yusuke: "Oh...hello there F/n"</p><p>You: "Don't 'hello' me! The hell happened to you?"</p><p>Yusuke looked at your perplexed, before realising he was on the floor.</p><p>Yusuke: "My apologies. My current work had me rather preoccupied, and as such, hunger was low on my list of priorities"</p><p>Yusuke did truly seem apologetic, being sorry he had worried you, despite his reasonings. You sighed out heavily, helping him to his feet. As you did however, you looked at the canvas he had been working on, the beginnings of an interesting picture visible.</p><p>You: "Finally found inspiration huh?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Indeed. However, I seem to have found myself stuck once more"</p><p>Another grumble emanated from his stomach, even more prominently this time.</p><p>You: "Come on. Think we still got some curry from today I can heat up"</p><p>Yusuke: "You have my thanks...oh...I didn't realise it had become night already. It is...still Tuesday...correct?"</p><p>You: "..I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that..."</p><p>Yusuke followed you downstairs, taking a seat at the counter. You quickly warmed up and plated him his meal, wanting to get some food down him before he passed out on you again. The young artist quickly scoffed down his meal, clearly hungry from all his work.</p><p>Yusuke: "Sorry...I didn't wish for you to see me in this way..."</p><p>You: "Relax. Sumire works herself to the bone most days...so I'm used to dealing with this kinda thing"</p><p>Yusuke: "I see..."</p><p>You: "So, gonna tell me what that painting is about? You said you got inspired right?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Yes. It was back during April. I was at my regular classes, trying to find where to begin my piece. I wanted to create a work to express the feeling I fostered with all of you. And of all things to give me inspiration...it was but a simple cherry blossom"</p><p>You: "Okay...but what's that got to do with us?"</p><p>Yusuke: "That...is where I am stuck. My mind truly believes it's meaning holds significance to all of us...but is unable to piece together why"</p><p>Yusuke lowered his gaze, a look of irritation plastered on his face.</p><p>You: "You said this all started last April? You've been stuck like this for THAT long? Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>Yusuke: "We all agreed to strive for our separate paths in life. I felt it would be...selfish...for me to ask for help"</p><p>You: "Yusuke...we're your friends. Separate paths in life or not, we'll always be willing to help you out"</p><p>Yusuke: "I am...thankful...you still feel that way my friend"</p><p>An sincere smile formed on his face, with you taking his now empty plate and washing it up.</p><p>You: "So, want me to lend a hand? Maybe having a fresh perspective could help"</p><p>Yusuke: "I would be very grateful if you would"</p><p>You closed up the store and sat down with your friend, spending the evening trying to figure out where Yusuke's inspiration might take him...</p><p>
  <em>~Early Morning~</em>
</p><p>You suddenly shot awake, feeling something thrown against you. As your eyes opened, you saw it was Sojiro's coat, the old man standing in the doorway.</p><p>Sojiro: "Seriously?! You're sleeping here as well?"</p><p>You quickly realised your surroundings, finding yourself still at Leblanc, having fallen asleep at the counter alongside Yusuke. You nudged your friend awake, the blue haired artist rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Sojiro: "For crying out loud. You aren't even working today!"</p><p>Yusuke: "The blame is mine. I asked for his assistance in a matter I am struggling with"</p><p>Sojiro groaned out, rubbing his temple in annoyance.</p><p>Sojiro: "Just...wipe down the bar and get going...last thing I need on there is your drool"</p><p>You groggily stood to your feet, taking a cloth and doing as Sojiro asked.</p><p>Sojiro: "Hey...how long has that been crooked?"</p><p>You looked over, Sojiro staring at the Sayuri. Without hesitation, he readjusted the painting, admiring it fondly.</p><p>Sojiro: "Too pretty a piece to be displayed wrong"</p><p>Suddenly you were hit by a revelation, passing by Yusuke still waking up and heading over to the painting for a closer look. As you did, you quickly spotted what had caught your attention.</p><p>You: "Yusuke...the Sayuri has cherry blossoms...right?"</p><p>There was a long silence from the painter, his head slowly raising up, a wide eyed gaze on his face.</p><p>Yusuke: "What did you just say?"</p><p>He quickly stood to his feet, rushing over to the painting to observe it in more detail.</p><p>Yusuke: "Of course...how could I have missed something so simple!?"</p><p>Sojiro: "Uh...are you two alright?"</p><p>You: "This helps, right?"</p><p>You looked at him hopeful, praying you had found the answer to his struggle. The eccentric artist stared at the true Sayuri for a while, thinking to himself.</p><p>Yusuke: "I'm afraid not, my mind is still unable to piece it together...however...this clearly must be a clue of sorts. If I can find out why my mother used cherry blossoms...perhaps I may find my answer"</p><p>Yusuke turned to you, placing his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>Yusuke: "Would you give me some time my friend? I must think on this, but I ask for your aid when the time comes"</p><p>You: "Sounds good to me"</p><p>Sojiro: "It's seriously like you kids get weirder and weirder every day"</p><p>With that, Yusuke rushed off back to his room, reinvigorated in his search for answers. You on the other hand, went on your way, knowing you had plenty to do while you waited for Yusuke to contact you.</p><p>
  <em>~A Few Days Later - Morning~</em>
</p><p>Sumire: "I thought we were cooking together? If you keep tapping away over there, the miso will go cold"</p><p>You: "Sorry. Be right there"</p><p>You finished texting on your phone, keeping in contact with the many friends you were thankful to have. Sumire had still been juggling plenty in her daily life, with her continuing her career in gymnastics whilst she had finished up her final year at Shujin. In what little downtime she had though, she usually found herself with you, catching up with you at work or surprising you with visits at home. You joined her in the kitchen, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek that always make her giggle before returning to your cooking post to finish up breakfast.</p><p>Morgana: "Save the lovey dovey stuff for when you're finished. Come onnnnn, I'm starving here!"</p><p>Sumire: "You really are used to being pampered, huh Morgana-senpai?"</p><p>You: "Tell me about it. Tried giving him actual catfood once...he was not happy"</p><p>Morgana: "Cus I'm not a-...well...I'm not a NORMAL cat!"</p><p>You and Sumire: "You can say that again"</p><p>You both looked at eachother, laughing at the timing of it whilst Morgana grumbled away in annoyance. Finishing up your cooking, you plated up everything and sat down to eat, enjoying the banquet of flavours and colours to start your day right.</p><p>Morgana: "So goooood..."</p><p>You: "Glad we could help. You got anything planned today Sumi?"</p><p>Sumire: "My Dad got the day off so we're spending it together. If you want you could...join us?"</p><p>You: "Thanks, but I think I already get to see you plenty. Only fair he gets you to himself today"</p><p>Sumire: "I suppose"</p><p>Sumire looked slightly saddened, but understood that what you said was right.</p><p>You: "Besides, I live in Tokyo...always something for me to do"</p><p>Sumire: "Definitely"</p><p>Sumire finished up eating and got to her feet, content with her large breakfast.</p><p>Sumire: "I should probably go get changed"</p><p>You: "Need some help?"</p><p>You smirked at her as you spoke, your lover reddening quickly in response.</p><p>Sumire: "I-I think I'll be okay"</p><p>You: "You are seriously too cute when you're flustered"</p><p>Sumire gave you a light flick on the forehead, smiling as she went to your room to dress herself. A few minutes later, she came back out, ready to face the day.</p><p>Sumire: "I gotta get going. Take care you two"</p><p>Morgana: "Have a good day Yoshizawa"</p><p>You: "Mm. See you later beautiful. Love you"</p><p>Sumire: "I love you too handsome"</p><p>You shared another kiss, part of you holding back the urge to pull her closer to you and ask her to stay. Eventually, the kiss parted, and she waved you goodbye as she headed for the lift. You closed the door behind her, stretching your body out as you wondered what to do today. As you walked away however, you heard a knock on the door.</p><p>Morgana: "Did she forget something?"</p><p>You shrugged your shoulders, heading back over and swinging your front door open. There stood Yusuke to your surprise.</p><p>Yusuke: "Good morning F/n!"</p><p>Morgana: "Yusuke?"</p><p>You: "What are you doing here?"</p><p>You invited him inside, wanting to see whatever reason he had for visiting.</p><p>Yusuke: "My apologies Mona, but would you be willing to let us speak in private?"</p><p>Morgana: "Huh? Oh...okay..."</p><p>Morgana seemed a bit saddened, but obliged, heading to your room to let the two of you chat.</p><p>Yusuke: "I have given my next course of action some thought regarding my latest piece"</p><p>You: "Okay...so what's the plan?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I...wish to visit Madarame"</p><p>Your eyes quickly widened as you understood what he had just said.</p><p>You: "Are...you sure?"</p><p>Yusuke: "If I am honest: no. However, I know full well that he hold the most knowledge of my mother...and even the Sayuri..."</p><p>You could see the inner conflict in Yusuke's eyes, the painter not wishing to dig up his dreaded past, but knowing it would be the only way to understand his mother.</p><p>Yusuke: "I have...arranged a meeting with him. Would you be willing to accompany me? I understand if you decline...I doubt you wish to visit the confines of a prison once more"</p><p>You: "It's alright. Much as I hate cells...I don't think you should do this alone"</p><p>Yusuke: "...you have my thanks..."</p><p>Yusuke gave you a thankful smile, appreciative of your companionship. With your plans set, you got ready and grabbed your things, making sure Morgana would be okay on his own before leaving with Yusuke.</p><p>
  <em>~Afternoon~</em>
</p><p>It was almost cliché how tense things were as you awaited your visit. You were taken aside by some guards to a waiting area. In there, you and Yusuke sat, a few guards posted around, and a abnormally loud clock ticking away to add to the tension. The two of you were silent, with you looking over to see Yusuke.</p><p>You: "Are...you okay?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I will be fine"</p><p>You: "It's...alright if you're not, you know?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I am simply here for the benefit of my art...nothing more..."</p><p>You: "You trying to convince me? Or yourself?"</p><p>Yusuke stayed silent in response to that, the two of you sitting there without saying a word for what felt like forever. Eventually, a guard entered the area, motioning that Madarame was ready to be visited. You stood up to head out, but felt Yusuke grab you lightly.</p><p>Yusuke: "I appreciate you coming here, but would you let me do this on my own?"</p><p>You: "If...that's what you want"</p><p>Yusuke: "I won't be long"</p><p>You watched as he left with the guard, taking a seat once more in that waiting room. You tried to occupy yourself as you awaited your friend's return, playing games on your phone and such. As much as you tried to relax though, it didn't help you feel less tense. You could feel the guard's eyes on you as they stood there, part of you wondering if they were one of the few people who knew...who you were. You knew officials were still keeping tabs on you, even now, having seen plenty of people tailing you almost every day wherever you went. Over time, you had become used to it, knowing that the powers that existed were threatened by the Phantom Thieves...even now. After much waiting, Yusuke returned to you, both of you exiting out of the prison Madarame had found himself in. The entire walk out, your friend had been silent. Now that you were outside though, you looked at him, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>You: "Well? What did he say?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I'm afraid not much. Bringing up the matter of my mother quickly brought him to tears. Most of our time together was him apologizing...despite my wishes"</p><p>You hadn't really ever thought about the long lasting effects of your change of hearts. Even now, years later, Madarame was still guilt ridden, rotting away in a cell, believing himself beyond redemption.</p><p>You: "Did he mention anything about the cherry blossoms?"</p><p>Yusuke: "He believed my mothet used them to symbolise the fleeting nature of life. She...was always very sick...and most likely wouldn't have lived long even if Madarame had intervened to save her..."</p><p>You could see Yusuke's fist clench instinctively, a somber look on his face as he spoke.</p><p>You: "Yusuke..."</p><p>Yusuke: "It matters not. I have received my answer. My inspiration...it symbolises the short time we spent together...and the end to it..."</p><p>You: "Is that really what you think?"</p><p>Yusuke looked away from you, not answering your question.</p><p>You: "You said this piece was to symbolise how you felt with us all...is what Madarame said truly how you felt?"</p><p>Yusuke: "...of course not. I admit the end to our time together was tragic, but the memories I shared with you are my most treasured possessions"</p><p>You: "Then we keep trying to figure this out"</p><p>Yusuke: "But where else is there to look? Sensei-...Madarame...knew my mother well"</p><p>You: "He was her teacher...you're her son"</p><p>Yusuke: "But...I was merely a child when she-"</p><p>You: "Just think...you can do this"</p><p>Yusuke looked at you for a moment, before slowly nodding his head, thinking to himself about what you could do next. Then suddenly...that spark in his eye emerged. The one that had created so many incredible pieces of art.</p><p>Yusuke: "My mother...she used to live out in the country, but moved into the city when she was pregnant due to Madarame enrolling her. Perhaps....perhaps if I went back there...I might find my answer..."</p><p>You: "Worth a shot"</p><p>Yusuke: "Thank you...for not giving up on me my friend. I will make the preparations to leave"</p><p>You: "Mind if I tag along? Think it might do the country bum part of me some good"</p><p>Yusuke: "I would be glad to have you accompany me"</p><p>You waved down a nearby taxi, the car stopping close by as you finished your discussion.</p><p>You: "Keep me posted alright?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Very well. Take care for now"</p><p>You bid farewell to one another for the day, heading back home for the time being as you awaited you field trip out into the country.</p><p>
  <em>~Two Days Later - Morning~</em>
</p><p>You: "And you're sure you'll be alright without me for tomorrow?"</p><p>Sojiro: "Relax. I'm not senile yet. Besides, I don't think I've even given you any holiday time of work anyways. Got your transport sorted?"</p><p>You: "Yup. The place is lucky enough to have a station, so we're able to take the trains"</p><p>Sojiro: "Alright. Keep me posted will you? And maybe take some photos or something"</p><p>With that, Sojiro hung up your call. You continued getting dressed, Morgana fast asleep on your bed still. As you dressed, Sumire walked in to chat.</p><p>You: "Sure you don't wanna come? Yusuke said he wouldn't mind"</p><p>Sumire: "Thank you for the offer, but this is about Yusuke...not us"</p><p>You: "Guess you got a point there. We shouldn't be gone long...two days at the most"</p><p>Sumire: "I'll try not to miss you TOO much"</p><p>You laughed a bit at that, giving your girlfriend a gentle kiss as you finished getting ready.</p><p>Sumire: "Message me when you arrive alright?"</p><p>You: "Yeah, will do. I love you"</p><p>Sumire: "I love you too"</p><p>Ready to go, you headed out into the streets of Shibuya, eventually finding yourself at the station you were to meet Yusuke at. You quickly spotted your friend, with him carrying a backpack similarly to you for the trip.</p><p>You: "Heya. Hope you weren't waiting too long"</p><p>Yusuke: "Not at all. The train just arrived, shall we?"</p><p>Together you hopped aboard into a carriage, an attendee taking your tickets as you sat down. Eventually, the train doors slid closed, and you were on your way.</p><p>You: "This is kinda exciting, don't you think?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Hm? How so?"</p><p>You: "Well, its just been a while since the two of us hung out together...much less go on a trip so far out of the city"</p><p>Yusuke: "Heh...I suppose you are right in that regard"</p><p>The rhythmic sounds of the train continued on as you sat together, a long trip ahead of you.</p><p>Yusuke: "Despite the fun outing...I still feel I should apologize"</p><p>You: "For what?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I told you long ago that I would let go of my past...yet here I am, dragging you along to search for it"</p><p>You: "I'm just helping out a friend"</p><p>Yusuke: "I believe that statement is a good summary of your life F/n"</p><p>You: "Heh, touché"</p><p>Yusuke: "Are...you doing okay yourself?"</p><p>You: "Yeah...I'm good. Got a stable job, loving my new place, and I'm finally getting to relax a little"</p><p>Yusuke: "Hearing that puts me at ease"</p><p>You: "Been two years or so since the Phantom Thieves...felt like it was finally time I got to unwind"</p><p>You rested your hands behind your back, nestling into your seat. Yusuke chuckled in response, forcing a laugh out of you also. Sure, it was gonna be a long trip...but at least you were in good company...</p><p>
  <em>~Evening~</em>
</p><p>Attendee: "Welcome to the Hansha Inn! Do you have a reservation?"</p><p>You and Yusuke groggily entered the modest looking inn you would be staying at, the long trip by train finally over and both of you excited to rest.</p><p>Yusuke: "Indeed. I put it under the name Yusuke"</p><p>Attendee: "Let me see....yup! Got you right here"</p><p>The young attendee put down her ledger and handed you both a key.</p><p>Attendee: "Follow me to your room"</p><p>You did as instructed, heading down the aged halls of the countryside inn to your room.</p><p>Attendee: "If you need anything else, I'll be at the front desk for a bit longer. Enjoy your stay"</p><p>The attendee gave you both a small bow before excusing herself. You opened up your door and headed on inside, instantly surprised at how spacious the room was.</p><p>You: "You sure you got the money for this?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I've started saving where I can, so we should be alright"</p><p>There were two separate beds, each of you quickly laying back into them to relax.</p><p>You: "We can start searching in the morning. We should probably get an early night though"</p><p>Yusuke: "On that, we can agree"</p><p>So the two of you got ready for the evening, nestling into your beds and sighing out as you finally got to rest. At least...that's what you thought. It seemed the years had only made Yusuke's mind that much more creative...his complex and confusing questions keeping you up for most of the night...</p><p>
  <em>~The Next Day - Morning~</em>
</p><p>Yusuke: "So this is where she lived..."</p><p>You continued walking through the quiet streets of town. You had thought your hometown was rural...but this place was on another level. It was...peaceful. Fields of green were visible almost everywhere, with only a few buildings here and there to block them out. Together with Yusuke, you continued to walk through town, leaving him to his thoughts.</p><p>Yusuke: "This feeling...such serenity. This place truly is a well of inspiration"</p><p>Yusuke created a scene with his fingers, envisioning painting after painting as you strolled along. You weren't entirely sure on Yusuke's method for getting the answers he sought, but didn't want to interrupt him. After some time, a textile store caught his eye, Yusuke heading inside to have a look. Inside, a young man ran the store, welcoming you as you entered.</p><p>Yusuke: "Such vibrant colours"</p><p>Textile Attendee: "Looking for anything specific?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Just browsing. Has this store been here for long?"</p><p>Textile Attendee: "Yup. It's a family run business...been around for generations"</p><p>Yusuke: "I see...then perhaps she came here from time to time..."</p><p>Textile Attendee: "Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Nothing of importance. May I see that fabric there?"</p><p>The employee obliged, taking out the material requested by Yusuke and allowing him to analyse it.</p><p>Yusuke: "This particular colour contrast perfectly with the material. I would like to purchase a section of this!"</p><p>You: "So much for browsing..."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. Despite the years, Yusuke still had that ever present tendency to buy whatever caught his artistic eye. The attendee and him completed their transaction, thanking him for his purchase before you headed back out. You continued on, visiting anywhere that caught your friend's eye. Your next stop was a spice store, a miasma of aromas flooding your nose as you entered. Once again, Yusuke looked around for inspiration, the young shopkeeper behind the counter willing to answer any questions. After it seemed nothing came from the visit, the two of you left the store.</p><p>Yusuke: "All the shopkeepers seem quite young..."</p><p>You: "Most of the time people in rural parts inherit their families businesses..."</p><p>Yusuke: "...is anyone who knew my mother still alive?..."</p><p>Despite wanting to say otherwise, it was definitely a possibility you hadn't thought of. Still wishing to give your friend hope, you spotted a nearby medical clinic, pointing it out to Yusuke.</p><p>You: "Your Mom was always sick right? Maybe they have some records of who treated her here?"</p><p>Yusuke: "I...suppose that may be possible"</p><p>Yusuke lead on, latching onto your idea as the two of you headed inside the clinic.</p><p>Clinic Attendee: "Hey there. How can I help you today?"</p><p>Yusuke: "Hello. I was wondering if you kept records of your patients here?"</p><p>Clinic Attendee: "We do. Why do you ask?"</p><p>You: "Could we possibly look at his mother's records? She...passed away a while back from illness...and we were hoping to find some information about her"</p><p>Clinic Attendee: "I'm...not entirely sure I'm at liberty to-"</p><p>Yusuke: "Please..."</p><p>You could hear the desperation in his voice...and so could the attendee. Reluctantly, she sighed out, before responding.</p><p>Clinic Attendee: "I need a surname...and an ID to make sure you're related"</p><p>Yusuke: "Of course! Thank you...truly"</p><p>Yusuke gave the woman what she needed, the teller searching through the paper files until she finally got what you were looking for. Yusuke quickly opened up her file, analysing it thoroughly for any names.</p><p>Yusuke: "Are these doctors still living in town?"</p><p>Clinic Attendee: "I don't believe so. The ones who did pass away ended up moving abroad of all things"</p><p>Yusuke: "I...I see..."</p><p>Yusuke handed back the file, a defeated look on his face.</p><p>Yusuke: "...thank you for your assistance"</p><p>Without another word, he left the clinic, followed close behind by you.</p><p>You: "Hey...let's give the town one more look over...okay?"</p><p>Yusuke: "...very well..."</p><p>Despite agreeing, you could tell his heart was no longer in it as strong as before, his hunt having been dealt blow after blow as you continued on through the town...</p><p>
  <em>~Daytime~</em>
</p><p>You: "Anything?"</p><p>Yusuke: "..."</p><p>Yusuke hung his head in defeat, the two of you having visited practically every inch of the town in search of answers.</p><p>You: "Maybe we can do another round"</p><p>Yusuke: "I appreciate the offer, but I have kept you here long enough my friend. I will stay behind and continue my search...but you have your own engagements back in Tokyo"</p><p>You: "They can wait. I want-"</p><p>Yusuke raised his hand, silencing you with a somber smile. It seemed there was no convincing him on the matter. You sighed out, saddened you had been unable to help.</p><p>You: "Then...lets at least have some lunch before I head back"</p><p>Yusuke: "That seems only fair"</p><p>Searching once more, you found a quaint little restaurant nearby, an elderly woman manning the place.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "You two take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment"</p><p>You: "Thank you very much"</p><p>To end of the trip, you shared a hearty meal, enjoying the taste of countryside cuisine once more to help lift your spirits. After the meal, you both stood up, with you heading over to the counter to pay.</p><p>You: "Hey Yusuke? You got some spare change?"</p><p>No response. You had enough to pay of course, but after such good eating, you felt it was only right to leave a decent tip.</p><p>You: "Yusuke?"</p><p>You looked over to your friend, seeing him staring at something in the corner of the establishment. Curious, you made your way over, seeing he was looking at a rather beautiful painting.</p><p>Yusuke: "These brush strokes...the use of colours...they're..."</p><p>Elderly Woman: "Quite a piece, isn't it?"</p><p>The elderly lady had joined you, admiring the painting also.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "It really has been far too long since I saw Kitagawa-chan..."</p><p>Yusuke: "You...knew my mother?"</p><p>Yusuke looked at the woman, with her now getting a closer look at him too.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "You must be little Yusuke! My...you've grown up to be such a handsome man"</p><p>The elderly woman rested her hand on Yusuke's cheek, the young artist clearly in shock that he had possibly found the answers he sought.</p><p>Yusuke: "My mother...she created this piece?"</p><p>Elderly Woman: "That she did. Not much to do out here for a youngster like her. But when she held a brush in her hand for the first time...I knew she would get far. That's why she moved out to the city after all! Tell me, how is she doing?"</p><p>Yusuke was reluctant to answer that part, not wanting to burdened the elderly woman with the knowledge of his mother's death.</p><p>You: "We came here looking for something. Did his mother ever hold an interest for cherry blossoms?"</p><p>You pulled up a picture of the Sayuri on your phone, showing it to the woman. After some careful observation of the piece, she spoke.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "I...know that tree..."</p><p>Yusuke: "Truly?"</p><p>You: "But it's only a branch"</p><p>Elderly Woman: "My dear boy, I've been here my entire life. I know every corner of this little town of ours"</p><p>Yusuke: "Would you...be willing to take us there?"</p><p>A pure smile emanated from the woman, grabbing a simple coat and leading the way....the way hopefully...to some answers...</p><p>
  <em>~Afternoon~</em>
</p><p>The woman had led you a bit out of town, clearly happy to get out of her small shop it seemed. After some time, you had made it...spotting a lonesome cherry tree at the top of a hill. You helped the woman make her way up, her legs clearly not used to such strain. Finally however, you were here...the scene of Sayuri. Yusuke stepped forward...silent as the blossoms blew through the air.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "She used to come here a lot...especially with your father"</p><p>Yusuke: "My..."</p><p>Yusuke didn't know what to say to that. He had never mentioned a word about his father...possibly because he didn't know anything. Finally meeting someone that really knew his parents.. it was overwhelming for him.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "I always liked cherry blossoms..."</p><p>Yusuke: "...they are beautiful...but short lived...leaving on the breeze as fast as they come..."</p><p>You held out your palm, a petal falling into it as Yusuke stared up into the blossoms.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "True...their time here is fleeting...but it always begins again. Your mother would always come to this tree to see them...every year"</p><p>The woman trailed her hand along the bark of the tree, reminiscing.</p><p>Elderly Woman: "Maybe that's why she used them in that painting....to remind herself of all the memories she made under this tree..."</p><p>Yusuke once again stood there silent, pondering everything this woman had said...</p><p>Yusuke: "My time with everyone...it was fleeting...and part of me wasn't ready to accept we were departing. But now I know this feeling. While we may be apart from one another...I know we will see each other again...and have fond memories to share when we do"</p><p>Yusuke rummaged through the bag he had brought with him, pulling out a portable easel and canvas, whilst removing a plethora of paints. Inspired once more...he raised up his brush...</p><p>...and began to paint...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Futaba: Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everybody! Had lots keeping me busy these past few weeks, but as always, heres another chapter for you all. This time its your favourite fourth wall breaking hacker girl. A big portion of this chapter is sort of a 'love letter' to comic/anime/gaming conventions out there, which I have really missed during quarantine and all that. Hopefully this whole thing can get sorted soon and I can go back to nerding out at conventions soon. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>[Your POV]</p><p>
  <em>~Evening~</em>
</p><p>You: "I'm home!"</p><p>You struggled through the doorway to your apartment, heavy bags of groceries in both hands. Waddling into your home, you placed the bags down in the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief as the weight against your muscles was finally gone. It had been a long day working, and you were glad to finally be able to relax. Before you could begin unpacking your shopping however, you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, and a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>Sumire: "Hey handsome"</p><p>You: "You really love these unannounced visits of yours, don't you?"</p><p>Sumire: "No point in me having a key if I can't drop by and surprise you from time to time"</p><p>You laughed lightly at that, turning around to look at your lover. You had been together for almost four years now, and you had considered every year with her to be a blessing. She had become such a beautiful young woman in that time, slowly becoming more confident in herself as well as her career in gymnastics continued. You leaned in, kissing her lips softly. She reciprocated, keeping her arms around you as the two of you stood there. After enjoying the moment for a while, you pulled away from one another, smiling at her before turning and beginning to pack things away.</p><p>You: "Anything happen while I was out?"</p><p>Sumire: "Not much. Mona's asleep in the other room"</p><p>Before you could continue your discussion, you felt your pocket rumble, taking your phone out and answering a call from Sojiro.</p><p>You: "Hey. I forget to look up or something?"</p><p>Sojiro: "Nah, you're fine kid. Was wondering if you'd heard from Futaba though? She still hasn't come back from her job at Mina's yet, and her cell isn't working"</p><p>You: "Haven't heard anything yet"</p><p>You could hear a grumble from Sojiro, the old man clearly worrying about Futaba. Recently, her last year in highschool had come to an end, and thanks to her natural talent, and a bit of help from you and the others, she had passed with amazing grades. Up until now though, most of the times you had seen her she had been keeping herself busy, looking for a college to attend to continue her dream of learning cognitive pscience.</p><p>You: "I'll give her a call. If I hear anything, I'll let ya know"</p><p>Sojiro: "Thanks kid. Have a good night"</p><p>You hung up your call, walking towards the balcony to try and call Futaba.</p><p>Sumire: "Everything okay?"</p><p>You: "Futaba hasn't come home yet, and Sojiro is getting worried. I'm gonna give her a call and try to get ahold of her"</p><p>Sumire: "Okay. I'll pack away the shopping while you're out there"</p><p>You: "Oh, you don't have to do that"</p><p>Sumire: "It's fine. Only fair after I barged in and surprised you after all"</p><p>You couldn't help but smile as Sumire stood up and headed over to the kitchen, with you happy to have such a kind hearted soul as your girlfriend. Continuing out, you walked onto the balcony overlooking the city, taking out your phone and giving Futaba a call. After a few rings, she picked up.</p><p>Futaba: "Oh hey, perfect timing"</p><p>You: "Hey! Sojiro was trying to get ahold of you"</p><p>Futaba: "My bad! My phone died before I could get my battery pack out"</p><p>You: "Boss was worried sick"</p><p>Futaba: "I'm not a kid anymore! I can go out just fine on my own... and I'll prove it too!"</p><p>You: "Huh?"</p><p>You didn't hear any response back after that, wondering what she had meant. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Sumire opening up the front door, with Futaba walking right on in with a grin. You rolled your eyes and headed back inside to greet her, Morgana joining you too as he awoke from the commotion.</p><p>Futaba: "Wassap!"</p><p>Morgana: "Four years and she still acts the same as always"</p><p>Futaba: "Hey! Don't be a rude kitty"</p><p>You laughed a bit at there exchange, before Futaba leapt in for a hug. Despite the years, you still considered her a close friend, and sort of surrogate little sister in some regards. It was nice to see her.</p><p>Sumire: "Guess I'm not the only surprise visitor"</p><p>Futaba: "Hehe, yeah. Sorry for dropping in announced... hope I'm not interrupting any lovey dovey stuff"</p><p>You: "It's alright. We can save it for later"</p><p>Futaba: "Oooh"</p><p>Sumire: "F-F/n!"</p><p>You looked over to a red faced Sumire, your lover puffing out her cheeks slightly as you let Futaba in.</p><p>Futaba: "I just wanted to drop by quick, so I won't be long"</p><p>You: "You sure? I've barely seen you these past few weeks. How are things going with college hunting? Sojiro keeps telling me you're keeping busy with it these past few days"</p><p>Futaba: "It's...tricky. Cognitive pscience isn't a very common subject at schools, so finding a place where I can major in it is kinda tough. Makoto's been helping me search in her spare time"</p><p>Sumire: "I'm sure it won't be long until you find somewhere just right"</p><p>Futaba: "Heh...thanks"</p><p>You: "So... what's up?"</p><p>Futaba: "Huh? Oh right! One sec"</p><p>Futaba rummaged around her belongings for a moment, searching for something. From her pocket, she produced two small bits of paper, holding them high up in the air triumphantly.</p><p>Futaba: "Da da da daaaaa! You both are cordially invited to one super awesome anime convention!"</p><p>Futaba handed you the tickets happily, both you and Sumire still slightly confused as to the context of why she was inviting you.</p><p>Futaba: "It's in a few days time. Me and Mina are running a stand there, and I was able to get ahold of some free tickets"</p><p>You: "I... think I have work on that day Futaba. I don't know if-"</p><p>Futaba: "Don't worry! I'll totally talk with Sojiro and convince him to give you the day off!"</p><p>Futaba gave you a determined look, confident in her abilities to clear your schedule.</p><p>Futaba: "S-So? I was... hoping we could go out and... y'know... just make a day of it?"</p><p>Futaba looked at you expectantly, her eyes pleading you to agree to her invite out. You gazed over at Sumire, wondering if she could make it out considering her schedule for training.</p><p>Sumire: "I'll have to check with coach, but I don't see why she can't give me one day off. Besides, I've never been to a convention before, and I am kinda interested in seeing what's its like"</p><p>You: "Guess it's decided then"</p><p>Futaba: "Really?! Great! Thank you so much! I was worried my persuasion stat was gonna be high enough"</p><p>Futaba raised her fist into the air in victory, forcing a laugh out of you and Sumire as she still acted so childishly sometimes.</p><p>Morgana: "Hey! Where's my ticket?"</p><p>Futaba: "Sorry kitty, no pets allowed"</p><p>You: "We could try passing him off as a toy again though..."</p><p>Morgana: "Absolutely not! There is no way we are having a repeat of the 'button mashing' incident! I'll be fine here"</p><p>You: "Fair enough"</p><p>Futaba: "Well, I gotta get going and stuff"</p><p>You: "Want me to walk back with you?"</p><p>Futaba: "Nah, Mona already holds the title of third wheel... I wont take that from him"</p><p>Morgana: "Hey!"</p><p>Futaba: "I'm just teasing. You guys have a good night, alright?"</p><p>Sumire: "Same to you"</p><p>Futaba headed towards the door, letting herself out and waving back to you as the door closed behind her. You pocketed the tickets and helped Sumire finished packing things up, before the two of you and Morgana relaxed and watched TV.</p><p>You: "You okay?"</p><p>Sumire: "Mhm, why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>You: "Was worried you'd get embarrassed by Futaba dropping by"</p><p>Sumire: "Well, you always seem to get me blushing anyways. I'm kinda used to it at this point"</p><p>You: "Heh, true"</p><p>Sumire: "Besides, it's your house silly! You can have whoever over you want"</p><p>Sumire smiled as she snuggled closer to you. You did the same, enjoying her company and gently kissing her cheek.</p><p>You: "You're the silly one. It's OUR house"</p><p>Sumire: "You know what I mean"</p><p>Sumire nuzzled her nose against yours for a moment, before snuggling up to you to watch TV. You were kinda excited to see what Futaba's day out had in store, looking forward to getting a much deeper glimpse into the hobbies she loved so dearly.</p><p>
  <em>~A Few Days Later - Afternoon~</em>
</p><p>You: "Refill?"</p><p>Male Customer: "Thank you very much"</p><p>You poured the customer another fresh cup of coffee brewed to perfection, leaving him to continue his curry. In your time working at Leblanc, the menu had slowly began to expand a bit, with your version of the classic Leblanc curry also being available, amongst other things. You passed by Sumire enjoying her own cup as you continued working, giving her a warm smile as you did. Despite being late into the afternoon, things were still pretty busy, as you and Sojiro worked overtime cleaning up and getting orders out.</p><p>Sojiro: "Could you clean table three?"</p><p>You: "Already taken care of. Is that plate good to go?"</p><p>Sojiro: "Just finishing it up. Thanks kid"</p><p>You let Sojiro finish the meal before taking it out to another customer and continuing your work. As you did, the doorbell rang out, as Futaba and Mina walked in to join you.</p><p>Sojiro: "Oh! Hey you two"</p><p>Futaba: "Yo!"</p><p>Mina: "Heya. Woah, this place is pretty packed"</p><p>Sumire: "I have some seats over here!"</p><p>Sumire waved them over to her booth, the two accepting her invite to join her. You headed over as soon as you could, ready to take their orders.</p><p>You: "What can I get?"</p><p>Futaba: "Just a cola for me"</p><p>Mina: "I'll have a coffee. Been a while since I've been out here so..."</p><p>You: "And anything for the gorgeous red haired lady?"</p><p>Sumire: "Hehe... I'm okay for now"</p><p>You noted down the two simple orders as you continued chatting.</p><p>You: "So, what brings you out here Mina?"</p><p>Mina: "Just wanted to go over the schedule for tomorrow with Futaba. I also heard you two are new to all this, so I thought it'd be nice to explain a bit about what's there and stuff"</p><p>Sojiro: "Hey! You can chat when we don't have a full café to serve kid!"</p><p>You scratched the back of your neck out of embarrassment as Sojiro yelled out to you, quickly heading back behind the counter and getting Futaba and Mina's drinks sorted. You were down to the last hour of work, keeping your pace up until all the other customers were finally gone. Finished for the day, you removed your apron, collapsing in the booth next to Sumire and leaning your head on her shoulder. She smiled, gently playing with your hair as you sat there.</p><p>Sumire: "Good work today"</p><p>She gave you a small kiss on the cheek as she spoke, quickly lifting your spirits as you nuzzled up to her.</p><p>Sojiro: "Hate to break up the cute stuff, but the plates still need to be-"</p><p>Futaba: "Sojiro!"</p><p>You had your eyes closed as you relaxed, but you could hear the heavy groan of annoyance come from your boss, followed by low grumbles as he began washing away the last of the plates. You let out a heavy yawn and opened your eyes back up, now chatting with everyone.</p><p>You: "So, you looking forward to tomorrow Futaba?"</p><p>Futaba: "Totally! This'll be my first time actually going out to a convention! I've always dreamed of going to one before, but...well..."</p><p>Mina: "You were an anti-social little shut in NEET?"</p><p>Futaba: "That, and the fact Sojiro's wallet would have tooootally died from all the stuff I'd wanna buy"</p><p>Sojiro: "It has been quite a while since I actually had anything saved up"</p><p>Sojiro chuckled to himself a bit as he joined you, leaning against the counter near to your group.</p><p>Mina: "Don't forget though kid...we're going there to do a job. I've been stockpiling costumes to sell out there, and even getting a stall was pricey"</p><p>Futaba: "I know I know!"</p><p>Sojiro: "You uh...sure you're gonna be alright? I know how you can get with crowds...and...talking to people"</p><p>You could see Sojiro trying to hide his worried gaze, still remembering how Futaba used to be so long ago. The young hacker hopped up to her feet, walking over to him and giving him a gentle hug.</p><p>Futaba: "You don't need to worry"</p><p>Sojiro: "Heh...try and stop me"</p><p>Sojiro hugged her back gently, a warm grin on his face.</p><p>Sojiro: "Guess you were bound to grow up at some point, huh?"</p><p>Futaba: "Congratulations! Your Futaba has evolved into a well rounded young adult!"</p><p>You: "Annnd there she is..."</p><p>Mina: "Heh...nice reference"</p><p>You spent a bit more time together learning about the convention and Futaba's schedule for the day. While you had free reign to explore at your leisure, she was there for her job. With that said though, you were determined to enjoy as much time with her as you could, knowing she needed a break from all the seriousness of deciding her future education.</p><p>
  <em>~The Next Day - Morning~</em>
</p><p>Sumire: "I...think we're in the right place"</p><p>Dead ahead of you stood a massive behemoth of a queue, all of them on their way inside to join the convention. Dotted amongst the crowds of individuals were colourful costumes, each unique in their own ways and each attracting your gaze as you looked around.</p><p>You: "I gotta admit...this is pretty exciting"</p><p>Sumire: "Mhm!"</p><p>You had some time to kill while the line slowly moved, using it to send some pictures of your surroundings to the general chat with everyone else. Inch by inch, the line continued until you were finally at the entrance to the convention, handing in your tickets and heading inside. Together with Sumire, you followed the crowds towards the main expo floor. Before you stood an incredible sight, with dozens of unique stands and cosplayers everywhere you looked, some of the even you recognised. You couldn't help but smile in joy at the incredible sight, with Sumire having a similar grin on her face.</p><p>You: "I...don't even know where to start"</p><p>Sumire: "Well, let's just have a look around"</p><p>Taking your hand in hers, you began navigating the crowds, exploring the stands and attractions all over the convention. There was plenty to do and buy, with everything from simple manga, to elaborate prop swords for sale. It truly felt like you were visiting another world, and you were truly enjoying it. You stuck close together with Sumire, not wanting to lose her in the heavy crowds.</p><p>Sumire: "Um...F/n?"</p><p>You: "Hm? What's-"</p><p>As soon as you turned back to her, you quickly spotted what had caught her eye. Suspended from the ceiling of the convention hall was a massive rendition of the Phantom Thieves logo, with the floor below it filled to the brim with stands of merch dedicated to your group. You were kind of in awe at it all, noticing people dressed up in Phantom Thief attire, taking pictures together. You spotted plenty of people dressed up in your Joker attire. Seeing the opportunity...you couldn't resist as one walked by.</p><p>You: "Looking cool Joker!"</p><p>The cosplayer looked at you weirdly for a moment, but decided to take the compliment as they continued on their way.</p><p>???: "Oh my god! Your hair is perfect!"</p><p>Pulling yourself away from the scenery, you looked back over to Sumire, spotting her being confronted by a Violet cosplayer.</p><p>Sumire: "H-Huh?"</p><p>Violet Cosplayer: "Your hair! You could totally pull off a Violet cosplay"</p><p>Sumire: "O-Oh. T-Thank you very much!"</p><p>Embarrassed by the situation, Sumire reverted back to her old habits, managing to lightly bow to the cosplayer in response. She simply smiled and walked off, Sumire walking back over to you silently. Her silence lasted only a moment though, before she burst into laughter, quickly followed by you"</p><p>You: "Come on. Let's have a look around. Not like there's any better sections to this place after all"</p><p>Sumire: "As modest as always"</p><p>Sumire rolled her eyes at you and pecked your cheek quickly, the two of you browsing everything Phantom Thief related that the place had to offer.</p><p>
  <em>~Daytime~</em>
</p><p>You: "Come on.....annnnd...bam!"</p><p>Announcer: "Destructive finish!"</p><p>You watched as Sumire's character was engulfed by a massive explosion, taking the victory in the videogame stand you had attended.</p><p>Sumire: "You totally cheated!"</p><p>You: "This game isn't even out yet! How the heck did I cheat on it?"</p><p>Sumire: "Cheater cheater cheater!"</p><p>Each time she said it, Sumire playfully pinched at you, with the trying to fend her off as she giggled. Finally bored from your torment, she gave you a small kiss and you continued walking through the videogame stands together. There were plenty of games on display, ranging from those from massive companies, to simpler ones from basic indie studios. Each were interesting and enjoyable, with you making a list of your favourites to keep an eye out for once they released. You had been making rounds into the new areas of the convention to take pictures, wanting to share your day out with the others. As expected, the pictures of the gaming section caught Ryuji's eyes, with the blonde jealous you got to play upcoming games he was excited for. Yusuke seemed interested in the artist commission section you passed, possibly even picking up some inspiration of his own from the pictures you sent. Much to your surprise considering its obscurity, there was a pretty sizeable Buchimaru area of the hall, and even someone dressed up in large costume of the mascot, much to Makoto's enjoyment. Ann and Haru were pretty perplexed by most of the images you sent, but seemed to enjoy the rather fashionable and elegant cosplays you occasionally came across, with Haru herself being partial to something Futaba referred to as 'steampunk'. Overall though, you had gotten a decent idea of the hall and where everything was located, and were now ready to go and see Futaba at her stand...</p><p>
  <em>~Afternoon~</em>
</p><p>Sumire: "I...think we've been here already"</p><p>You: "Are you sure?"</p><p>Sumire: "Mhm. I recognise that sword stand"</p><p>You looked down at your text messages, rereading the directions Futaba had texted you to find her stall. You had been running around in circles looking for the thing, with very little success it seemed.</p><p>Sumire: "Maybe we needed to take a right past the Buchimaru stand"</p><p>You: "Was that before the manga place?"</p><p>Sumire: "I...think so?"</p><p>You clutched your head and groaned, the labyrinth-like structure of the convention confusing you heavily.</p><p>Futaba: "Heyyyyy! Over here!"</p><p>Despite the loud chatter everywhere, you could pick out Futaba's voice amongst it all, looking towards where you heard it come from. You had to jump up a bit to see, but you could just about spot her waving to you at her stand.</p><p>You: "Found her! Finally"</p><p>Together with your lover, your weaved through the crowds and got to the stand, admiring Mina's variety of costumes as always. Their stall was plenty busy, as you had expected considering she pioneered most of the Phantom Thief costumes thanks to your help. You were about to greet them when you stopped in your track, looking over to Futaba. She was discussing with someone about one of the Fox costumes, a grin on her face as she chatted on and on. You had never seen her so happy talking to strangers, with her almost seeming like she was in her element here. It was amazing. She finalized the sale, and the man walked out with his purchase, Futaba setting her eyes back on you as she was now free.</p><p>Futaba: "Hey! What kept you?"</p><p>You: "Huh? O-Oh...sorry. This place is like a maze"</p><p>Sumire: "How are things going?"</p><p>Futaba: "Amazingly! We might even run out of stock with how fast stuff is selling"</p><p>Pausing the discussion, Futaba turned around and shouted out to Mina, who was busy hanging up more costumes.</p><p>Futaba: "Hey, is it alright if I go for my break?"</p><p>Mina: "Sounds good. Just be back on time okay? I'll hold down the fort"</p><p>Futaba: "You da best!"</p><p>With that, she jumped back around to face you, a spring in her step and a smile on her face.</p><p>Futaba: "I'm starving! I saw some food stands over in that corner"</p><p>Sumire: "Sounds good"</p><p>Futaba wasted no time sprinting into the crowds, with you and Sumire barely able to keep up with her. She truly was acting like a kid in a candy store, admiring each and every stand and cosplay as you continued through the convention. After much time, you go over to the food stands, spotting the large lines at every stall.</p><p>Futaba: "Aw man. I was hoping to get some shopping in after eating"</p><p>Sumire: "Don't worry. I can wait in line while you two look around some more"</p><p>You: "Are you sure?"</p><p>Sumire: "Mhm"</p><p>Futaba: "Thanks Sumire! Oh, and be careful...some of the prices for food here are crazy high"</p><p>Without a moment's hesitation, Futaba dragged you back towards the stands. The next moment, Futaba began a lightning fast spending spree, buying up dozens of figures, manga's, and any other memorabilia she could get her hands on. As she went through the stalls, she would occasionally stop cosplayers for photos, nerding out at the amazing costumes people were wearing. Unfortunately, due to her heavy bags, navigating the crowds was becoming harder and harder, and eventually you both found your way over to one of the walls of the convention hall to rest, nearby to the food stands. Futaba let out a heavy sigh of relaxation, setting her bags down and leaning against the wall with you.</p><p>Futaba: "If only I could buy up everything here. Where's Mementos when you need it, huh?"</p><p>You gave no response to Futaba, simply looking over to her and smiling. She eventually cottoned onto your gaze, looking at you curiously.</p><p>Futaba: "What? You're giving me a weird look"</p><p>You: "Sorry. I guess I'm just...proud of you"</p><p>Futaba: "Are you about to get all sappy on me? So cliché"</p><p>You: "I'm serious. Look at you...surrounded by strangers, chatting with them all like its nothing. Who are you and what have you done with my shut-in little sister?!"</p><p>You nudged Futaba playfully, both of you laughing at the joke.</p><p>Futaba: "It's kinda cool being able to chat with people like this. Most people don't normally get my references and stuff"</p><p>You: "You know...you could stick with this. I doubt Mina would mind if you stuck around and started working for her full time. You really look like you're in your element here"</p><p>Futaba pondered what you had said for a bit, a simple smile on her face as she finally responded.</p><p>Futaba: "I want to continue with my studies. I'll always love this world of fantasy and imagination I'm a part of...but I don't wanna give up my dream to follow my Mom's footsteps. They're are plenty of people out there that used to be like me...and I wanna help them with my work someday"</p><p>You: "...I think Wakaba would be proud that you were carrying on her torch..."</p><p>Futaba: "Heh...yeah..."</p><p>Futaba gave you a gentle hug, which you returned in kind.</p><p>Futaba: "Thank you. If you hadn't made me bust out of that closet like the weirdo I was all those years ago...I never could have seen any of this...or finally know what I want to do in life"</p><p>You: "...now who's being the sappy one?"</p><p>You smirked at her, with Futaba playfully hitting your shoulder. Regardless of how long it would take her, you were so excited to see what path Futaba would carve for herself in her future, with part of you getting the feeling that eventually...her work would change the world for the better. Enjoying those thoughts, it wasn't long until Sumire returned to your group, with plenty of food accompanying her. You decided it was in your best interests not to ask her how much it cost, knowing that by the end of the day, both of the girls you were with would probably not even have enough for the train ride home...<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Makoto: Burdens to Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Hiya all! Had a pretty good day since the artwork piece I got signed by Laura Post arrived today, so I thought I'd switch back over to Persona for a chapter. In other news, I've been getting quite a bit of 3D modeling work done for my uni, and am having a blast doing it. Not too excited for my other Unity project since Unity has a tendency to crash like...all the time. In any case, got plenty to do during this Christmas break alongside writing as well of course. Makoto was always a pretty tough character or me to write for, with me not ever fully understanding her character and motivations completely. However, I did my best to try and create an interesting one shot for what she might be going through in her future in the police force, whilst still including plenty of cutesy romance stuff with Sumire. Hope you enjoy!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>[Your POV]</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>~Evening~</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The cool evening breeze swept over you as you exited out of the train station and back into the streets of Shibuya. You had got to enjoy the time off from work today, having met up with some of the others still in Tokyo to relax and have fun. Organising time to meet up with the others was rather tricky unfortunately, with everyone having their own schedules and things to do. Sumire was currently away for a gymnastics competition, and wouldn't be back for a few days. With plenty of free time on your hands, you strolled through the streets of Shibuya, enjoying the ever present night life as you did. As you walked along, you passed by a street performer, giving them a small tip before continuing on your way. You perused the displays of the familiar restaurants and stores, seeing if anything piqued your interest. Slowly but surely though, you began to make your way back to your apartment. Shibuya truly felt like home after living there for so long,knowing the route to almost everything nearby like the back of your hand. You entered your building and hit your floor button on the elevator, heading on inside as you reached your home and taking a seat on the couch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Heya! Welcome back"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Hey, you doing alright? Sorry I didn't take you out today, you seemed like you were enjoying your nap"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Eh, no problem. Get up to much today?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Hung out with Yusuke and Futaba for a bit in Kichijoji. Visited Leblanc too to make sure Sojiro was doing fine without me"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Even on your days off, you always find yourself there"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana hopped up on the couch with you and sat down as you switched on the TV. There wasn't too much to watch, with you just having the news playing in the background as you relaxed, not paying much attention to it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Hey, what time is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Almost eight. I should probably start getting food-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Suddenly the realisation hit you. You looked at the kitchen from where you had been sat, realising you hadn't brought any groceries with you.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "You okay F/n? Something up?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I...think I left the groceries back at Leblanc..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Seriously?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I know I know! I must have just set them down in the booth and left them there"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Well...since we don't have ingredients...maybe we could-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "No"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "I didn't even finish!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "You were about to ask for takeout sushi weren't you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "....maybe..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I'm not made of money you know!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Come on! Please?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "We just had some the other night. Sojiro probably put them away for safe keeping at Leblanc"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You stood up and grabbed a jacket, putting in on as you continued.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I'll be back in half an hour or so"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "Ugh, fiiiine!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You rolled your eyes at the feline, heading back out into the night and hopping onto the first train to Yongen. Soon enough, you were outside Leblanc, using your key to get inside as you began searching for your shopping. Sure enough, they were behind the counter, coupled by a note from Sojiro to pay closer attention to these sorts of things in the future. With your bags in hand, you headed back outside, and through the quiet and empty streets...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Until you heard the sound of glass smashing...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The sound caught you off guard, with it being followed by some clearly audible laughter and screams. Curious as to the cause, you followed the sound, turning the corner to see a group of individuals. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Youthful Voice: "Hand over your fricking wallet! Or it won't be a window I break next!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Elderly Voice: "Please stop this!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Youthful Voice: "You telling me what to do!? Again?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was clear the situation was escalated quickly. From what you could see, there was a group of three delinquents, intimidating an elderly couple that you recognised the voices of. If you called the cops, they'd take too long, and someone could get hurt in the mean time. You placed the bags you hand in your hands down, beginning to sneak your way up closer to the group of delinquents. They were armed, with them carrying bats and steel pipes. You had gotten as close as you can to them before you made your move. Grabbing a nearby rock, you chucked it away, making a loud enough noise to attract the armed thug's attention. In your other hand, you chucked a handful of gravel and dust into one of their faces, blinding them. As they were confused, you quickly gut punched one of them, before turning around and grappling the last one to the ground with the aikido skills Makoto had taught you. As you held one down, you looked to the couple.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Go! Now! Call the police!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The elders didn't need to be told twice, quickly fleeing away from the scene as the muggers were upon you again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Delinquent: "Piece of shit brat tryna be a hero!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The thug swung at you with his pipe, with you ducking underneath it just in time to avoid it and see it smack into his friend. You then rushed him and delivered a punch hard on his jaw, hearing him shriek in pain from the blow. You kicked away the goon you had slammed onto the ground before, getting them all away from you. You readied yourself in a fighting stance, not realising you were grinning ear to ear.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Come on!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Delinquent: "Fucking whack job!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Despite already beaten up a bit, they were still pissed, launching another assault at you with their weapons. None of this was new to you though, and was a cake walk compared to fighting in the Metaverse. With the plethora of fighting and acrobatic skills you knew, the thugs were slowly but surely getting worn down by your attacks, with you barely scathed. As you kicked one of the fighters away from you, another rushed your faster than you anticipated, with you feeling the brunt of his baseball bat as you blocked it with your arms. It hurt like hell, but much less than it would have cracking your skull. The delinquent tried to force you down with his weapon, with you fighting back with all your strength. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A sudden sharp pain stopped your efforts though, and you suddenly fell down to the ground. The pain was unbearable, your hand reaching over and feeling blood seeping out from where it was coming from. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You looked up at your attacker...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>...noticing the bloodied knife in his hand...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You vision was blurry, and you could hear them yelling about what had happened, before you felt one of them kick you hard over and over and over.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You vision continued to fade, getting darker and darker as the night closed in on you...until you were gone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>~Later~</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You were in bed. That was the first thing you could feel as your body began to regain consciousness. Without even opening your eyes though, you could tell this wasn't your bed. As you woke up more and more, your senses began to return to you, hearing the rhythmic beeping sound of a machine and the surroundings of a hospital room as you opened your eyes. Your body felt numb, but you had a feeling that was a good thing. Looking around more, you could see flowers next to your bed, messages coupled with them too. Beyond that, you spotted Morgana at the foot of the hospital bed. Your vision was still hazy, but returning fast as you spotted a nurse walking through the door. They quickly noticed you were conscious once more.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nurse: "Try to relax. You're at a hospital recieving care. You got into an altercation and were badly hurt"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "...thought as much. The elderly couple...are they safe?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nurse: "I'm sorry, but I'm not too sure I know what you're talking about. I'll have the doctor come and check on you as soon as they're available. Until then, is there anything you need?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I...I'm good. Thanks..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The nurse gave you a sincere smile before going on their business. Morgana was awake at this point, moving further up the bed towards you, a worried look on his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana: "You-...you're okay. I wasn't sure if..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His look saddened, your friend having clearly been scared you wouldn't recover. You used the minimal strength you had, raising your hand up and placing it on his head as gently as you could.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Guess I...should have bought us that tuna...huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>~The Next Day - Daytime~</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The rest of yesterday you dedicated as much as you could to recovering, hearing the situation from your doctor about what had happened to you. Beyond the stab wound, some of your ribs were mildly cracked from your fight, so it would take a bit until you could be discharged. Futaba and Sojiro had also paid a visit, with Futaba simply happy you were okay, while Sojiro made it his priority to lecture you about how dumb you had been. Overall, the days were just going slower than usual, with your routine medicine and food being the only real major things in your day. That is until...you had another visitor, Makoto walking through the door to your surprise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Hey...are you doing alright?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I've definitely been better. It's been a while huh Makoto?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I wish we could have reunited under better circumstances...all things considered"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto took a seat nearby to you as she continued, looking over at the flowers you had been gifted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "As popular as always I see"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "What can I say? I'm a charmer. What about you? I heard you've been busy. Finally got into the police force, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "That was actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I...was the first responder on your...incident..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto looked away from you as she said that, a grim look on her face. You felt awful, knowing your friend had seen you lying in some alley, beaten and bleeding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I'm sorry you had to see that Makoto"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "It-...It's fine. It's part of the job so"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Maybe, but I can't expect you to-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Does Yoshizawa know? About what happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto seemed keen to drop the subject, so for now you let it go and continued on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I'm...not sure. The drugs they give me make me pretty drowsy, so I don't have much time to check my socials"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I...see"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Do you have anything regarding the case yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "There wasn't too much to go on at the crime scene. I was hoping to at least get your recount of the events if you're up for it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto proceeded to take out a small notepad and pen, ready to take your statement. You told ger what had happened on that night, with your friend calmly taking notes as you went on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Sorry that it's not much to go on"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "It's a start. I'll start by tracking down the elderly couple and seeing if they know anything"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "On your own? Don't cops usually have partners or whatever?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Let's just say I didn't give them much of a choice"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Intimidating the police force? Heh, that does sound like you"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Despite your attempt at humour, Makoto didn't seem to find it funny, a serious look on her face as she averted her gaze from you.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "...besides, its not like any of them would be much help..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Huh? What does that-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before the conversation could continue, the doctor walked in, ready to administer another dose of medicine to you.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I'll leave you to your recovery. When you get discharged, could you come see me? I'd like to ask some further questions. In the mean time, if you remember anything, please dont hesitate to call me okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Yeah...will do"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With a disheartened look on her face, Makoto left the room, clearly upset she hadn't been able to make any discoveries from you. And with that, another dose of drugs went into your system, as you drifted off to sleep for another day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>~A Few Days Later - Morning~</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "O-Oh my god..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire looked at you in shock as she entered into the hospital room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Sumi? What are you doing here? I thought you had a gymnastics-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Shut up..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "What-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "JUST SHUT UP!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire rushed over to you, quickly embracing you as you laid there on the hospital bed, silently crying into your shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "You big dumb idiot! You can't keep doing this to me!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "It's not like I was asking to get stabbed you know..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "You stupid dumb annoying moron! Still playing hero, even now!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You knew Sumire was just venting her overwhelmed emotions as she came to terms with what had happened to you. Regardless of her harsh words, it was great to see her again, with you holding her in your arms as she slowly calmed down from the shock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "How...how are you doing? Be honest with me"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I...I'm okay. The doctors said the wound wasn't anywhere too serious, so I should be out soon once I heal up from everything else"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire breathed out a heavy sigh, proceeding to shower you in kisses, which you definitely were happy to receive.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Did the others tell you what happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire:: "Just that you were trying to be a hero again, as usual. I'd hit you for being such a dummy if you weren't already hurt you know"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire rested her head against the side of your bed, taking her hand in yours as she looked at you worried.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I'm sorry...for making you see me like this...and for making you miss your gymnastics competition"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "You don't have to apologize, just promise me you'll stop being hero every chance you get"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Sumire. I couldn't just sit by and-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "I know! But...it's just...why did it have to be you? Why'd it have to...my person? You have such a kind heart, but stuff like this always puts you in harms way and it scares me. We're not in the Metaverse anymore F/n"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire gently stroked your hand as she spoke, giving you one final deeper kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Do you need anything? I brought my stuff so I can stay with you until you recover"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I take it there's no point in me telling you that you don't have to do that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Not in the slightest"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You chuckled lightly to yourself, the feeling hurting ever so slightly in your chest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I could...use a drink maybe"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "That I can do. You rest up, okay? I'll be right back"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire left on her way, leaving you to recover. Despite the circumstances, you weren't against her being here, glad to have her nursing you back to health along with the other doctors with her own kind of medicine that only she could give you.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>~A Few Days Later - Morning~</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After a while recovering, with your doctors monitoring your condition, it seemed they were finally comfortable letting you out. Finally discharged from the hospital, you thanked the people who had taken care of you for so long, and headed back home with Sumire, hopping into a cab to get back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "I was thinking we could just head home and enjoy the day together relaxing maybe?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Looks like I'm still checked into one hospital, huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Mhm! My diagnosis points to a lack of affection"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "We talking about me here? Or someone else?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire nudged you slightly in response, an annoyed look on her face that made you laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Heh, in any case, I'm sure we can get some medicine for that"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You gave your lover a gentle peck on the cheek, causing her to giggle slightly in response. However, you quickly remembered something you had to do.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Sadly, I gotta survive without those meds for today"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Hm?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "I...promised Makoto I'd go see her once I got out of the hospital"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Makoto? See her about what?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "She's heading the case against the people who attacked me and was hoping I could answer some questions for her"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "Oh... okay..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Hey, don't gimme that! Once I get back you can have me all to yourself for a few days"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sumire: "You promise?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Promise"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>~Daytime~</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After a while in the cab, you were back in Shibuya, paying your driver as you stepped back out onto the streets. After saying goodbye to Sumire and a brief train ride and walk, you had made it to the police station to see Makoto. It felt strange being back there after so long, remembering how your last visit at the station ended all those years ago. You were relieved to be the one reporting a crime this time instead of committing one, but also knew there would probably be plenty of eyes on you in there, some of which would definitely know who you were. As you entered into the precinct, you spoke with a receptionist about the situation, with them asking you to get in contact with Makoto. You tried calling her cellphone a few times, to no response. As you paced around the room, you observed your surroundings, your eye being drawn to a nearby notice board. Pinned up were plenty of bits of information regarding laws and notices asking for information on incidents...but what drew your eye...was a missing persons poster...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>...with Akechi's face on it...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The date he had gone missing went back to those years ago you had last seen him in this reality...right as he had sacrificed himself in Shido's Palace. It felt strange seeing his face again after so long, part of you wondering what his future had been like if he was still around in this reality. But that wasn't what had happened in reality...and instead...all that was left of him were these posters, the world having forgotten about the so called 'detective prince' so easily...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Hello?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Makoto? Hey! Finally got hold of you. I got discharged today so I thought I'd drop by, but they wont let me in"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Wait-...you're here at the precinct?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Uh yeah? You asked me to? Is everything okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "O-Of course. I have my lunch break coming soon so why don't we go talk about it somewhere else? Just...wait outside for me, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Uh, okay...but wouldn't it be better to do this through legal channels or whatever?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I'll clear it with my boss. See you in a few minutes"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Without another word, Makoto hung up on you, leaving you in the dark still as to why she was acting so weirdly. You turned your attention away from the posters and headed back onto the street. Waiting outside for a few minutes, Makoto eventually greeted you, wearing her police uniform and leading the way to the place for lunch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Looking sharp Makoto"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "What? Oh...I appreciate it"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto seemed overly paranoid as you left the station, even occassionally looking behind you to see if anyone was following as you entered the restaurant and sat down for lunch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I guess we shouldn't waste any time here. My break isn't that long after all"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once again, out came her notebook and pen, using her time wisely as you awaited your food.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "So to start, have you remembered anything new about the assailants facial features? Hair? Eye colour? Any distinguishable markings?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Not really. Like I said, it was pretty dark..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Okay...well how about attire? Any unusual clothing or jewelry? How about their voices? Did they happen to slip up and mention a name? Did they seem-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Makoto I-I'm sorry bout I really don't remember much. It was dark and I was just focused on making sure that couple got out safely"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I...see"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "You are acting...waaay weirder than usual you know"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I-I'm not sure what you mean"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Having us meet away from the precinct, checking your corners, not even working with anyone else. Almost seems like you're trying to hide from something"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I thought I was the one that was asking the questions?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Makoto...do you really think I can't tell when you're hiding something? Your bad acting could give Ann a run for her money sometimes"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Your friend sighed out as your drinks arrived, swirling her glass around slightly as she remained silent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "My superiors....they don't really...want me on this case..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "They thought that due to my personal ties to you, my judgement regarding the investigation might be clouded. Beyond that, I'm still a trainee, and haven't received the proper training for an investigation like this..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Why are you only telling me this now? Not exactly your style to go against the rules, let alone the law"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I'm well aware...it's just... Seeing you there laying on the street...it got to me more than I expected. Don't misunderstand! I'm not blaming you...but it just...brought up some bad memories. I thought I had finally gotten over what happened to you...what the system I entered into had done to you under the guise of 'justice'...but seeing you like that just brought it all flooding back"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Makoto. You can't go breaking the law for me"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I know, but it's just hard to trust my colleagues after what we all went through. How can I know that the people I work with won't turn a blind eye to all this? That they won't sweep it under the rug as some cruel attempt to get revenge after what happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "You can't. But if you give up on the system now, you'll never be able to change it for the better. No one wins on their own...not even Phantom Thieves"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Heh. You know, it feels like a lifetime already since all that, and yet I'm still just the same clueless class prez getting advice from you, aren't ? Sis would be furious if she knew"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "It'll be our secret. You're definitely still too hard on yourself after all these years though, that's for sure. You're getting by just fine without me. Miss Robo-cop"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto laughed lightly at that, jokingly making beep boop noises as you laughed along too. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Appreciate it. I'm gonna try to do better. Making friends wasn't ever really my strong suit, but I'm sure there's plenty I can learn from the others in the precinct. That's as good a start as any"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Speaking of learning, did you ever find anything out from that elderly couple? Kinda off topic I know, but I was curious"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Not much I'm afraid. They were rather...reluctant...to talk about it actually"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Least I coulda gotten was a thank you note or something. Kinda weird to be honest"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That was rather weird to be fair. I mean, you recognised their voices from Leblanc, having probably served them in the area from time to time, and yet they were trying to distance themselves from the incident.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Hey...do you know if they have any children or grandchildren by chance?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I....could ask the people assigned to the case to look, why do you ask?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Something one of them said. They were angry they were being told what to do...'again' they said"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "Thinking their relative was one of the assailants? I mean, it's definitely a possibility. I'll inform my superiors once I get back. We'll keep you in touch where we can"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You: "Always happy to help the police. Blegh...still feels weird saying that"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Makoto: "I guess you're still a thief at heart huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two of you enjoyed your lunch together at the restaurant, catching up on what you were both had been up to in your lives. Makoto seemed happy to take her mind off things for a bit, with you hopeful she had taken some of your advice to heart regarding her job. Over the next few weeks, the case was finished up, with the elderly couple confessing to trying to protect their grandson from prosecution, despite threatening them. At the very least, they felt apologetic for hiding the truth, and it wasn't long until the whole group were found, with them being taken to trial and prosecuted soon after. As usual, it felt weird being on the other side of the situation for once, but you were happy it was over and done with, as was Makoto. Her justice meant everything to her, but she didnt have to shoulder the burden of it all to herself anymore. She was part of something bigger now, and you knew it would only be a matter of time until she found people she could entrust to help her on her path.<br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>